


番外

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 15





	番外

（婚后小情绪）

自打上了春晚以后，董卿在电视上是频繁露脸，短短一个月她便成了全国家喻户晓的主持人。周涛是打心眼里的开心，但是同时也有不好的地方。就是董卿再也不能随心所欲地出现在她的公司，不然就是怎么都说不清楚的事情了。  
这天董卿录完节目回到家，周涛坐在沙发上一言不发，低气压都快把人给冻住。董卿摸不着头脑，但脸没洗吹了风很不舒服，于是径直溜向浴室。本就在气头上的周总裁以为自己被无视了，便更加恼火了。  
“站住。”她出声。  
“怎么啦？”董卿反问道。  
“你没什么要给我交代的吗？”周总裁双手环在胸前，就差没站起来了。  
“没有啊，我今天一天都在录节目呢！”  
“真不说？”  
“说什么嘛！”董卿一头雾水。  
“最近是谁给你送花？”  
“有人给我送花吗？我最近都在大兴录节目都没去过台里呢！”  
“可连着送了一个星期了董卿老师。”周涛黑着脸问。  
“真的假的？那我明天可得去看看。”来到北京以后再也没有收到过花的董卿老师显然开心地像个孩子。  
周总裁更加不乐意了，这人没看出来自己不高兴吗？是的，周涛可不愿意承认自己吃醋了，又或许她没有意识到这一点。  
“董卿……”  
“嗯？”她一边应着，一边走到沙发旁坐下。  
“你就那么喜欢别人送的花？”周涛把“别人”二字咬得一清二楚字正腔圆。  
“漂亮的花，谁不喜欢嘛！”  
“那你有没有想过是谁送的？”  
“我还真没想过……哎哎哎，周涛你怎么知道有人送我花？”董卿这时候终于反应过来是哪里不对劲了。  
为啥有人送花到电视台周涛会知道！  
本来在气头上的周涛没想到被倒打一耙，长期在商业上的飞速运转的大脑此时此刻却当机了。  
若是出卖了小撒，以后他怕是出现在董卿方圆十里之外都会被隔离；若是拉出朱迅，董卿一问那就得穿帮。  
索性董卿给了她家老周一个不太好的台阶下：“你是不是找人监视我？”  
“是……”周涛率先软了下来。  
董卿闻言立马起身，想不让她生气都难。  
周涛一急就把人给拽了回来，抱住。然后小声说道：“这个词用得不对……”是服软的语气。  
“周总说一说，我该怎么形容您的这种行为才对？”  
“我只是想知道你平常上班在做什么嘛……”这次是辩解的语气。  
“你就不能自己问我？”  
“我不敢给你打电话，怕打扰你工作……”这次是撒娇的语气。  
在一起这么久，董卿很少见到这样的周涛，那样的双眸一望向她，一时间董老师整颗心都要化了。按理说，周涛比她更忙，在这段感情里面她也一直是强势的那一方，怎么会如此轻易地服软？而且刚刚进门的时候，周涛的眼神差点没把她给凌迟了，董卿总觉得哪里不对……  
但是爱情终归是使人盲目的东西，董主播偏头就在周涛的脸颊上印上一吻，然后像哄孩子一样俏皮地说道：“我去洗澡啦！”  
未来得及站起来，董主播就觉得一阵天旋地转。等回过神来时，她整个人都被周涛压在了身下……这个姿势，很危险。  
“董老师在哪里学到的坏毛病，嗯？撩完就跑。”说着，两片红唇覆上身下人的，撬开贝齿便是舌尖上起舞。  
“唔……周涛你先起来，没洗澡呢！”不过是短短地几秒钟，董卿终于意识到了哪里不对。周涛是何须人也？商场上的女魔头，“撒娇”“服软”不会存在于她的字典里，只有在引诱别人卸下防备的时候，这才是致命的招数。  
“等会儿再去洗。”周涛打定了主意要“惩罚”一下董卿，自然也不会放过她。  
此时此刻，柔软湿热的唇从身下人同样温柔的唇瓣移到雪白的颈上轻轻地啃咬。董卿的残存的一丝理智提醒她不能让周涛得逞，双手推搡身上作乱的人，然而却是无用功。  
“嗯……老周～”这次开口求饶的是董卿。  
“嗯。”被点名的人应了一声，却没有停下任何的动作。修长的指尖已经解开了身下人的衬衣扣子，露出大片雪白的肌肤。  
董主播推搡的双手在一阵酥麻感中早就失了力，抵抗的动作偷偷地搂住那人的肩头，换来了总裁不着痕迹的偷笑。  
两人配合着换了个身，浅色衬衣应声落地，主播的上半身已近乎赤裸，腰间少有赘肉，一切都显得恰到好处。周总半眯着眼望着跨坐在她身上面色潮红一脸羞怯的人说道：“吻我。”语气不容拒绝。  
一贯害羞的董老师哪里做过这么主动的事啊，迟迟没有动作。周总倒也不恼，修长的指节拉下某人修身牛仔裤的拉链，熟练地探进，自然触到了一片滑腻湿润……  
“嗯～”下半身猝不及防传来了肿胀感，董主播浑身一软自然地倒向周涛，求饶道：“轻点……”  
说话间，周涛唇角感受到一阵微凉的触感，栗色的短发扫过她的脸颊，有些痒。触感转瞬即逝，一眨眼便对上了董主播水润的眸子，周涛承认自己溺了进去。  
“啧，董老师真没诚意。”手指又挺进了一截，换来了身上人的颤栗。她眯着眼浅笑，修长的指节拂过周涛英气的眉骨、高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在好看的唇瓣上，笑道：“那你……嗯～想怎么办？”  
周总裁拿开她“捣乱”的双手，一抬头衔住某人的双唇，长驱直入后嘟囔着：“像这样……”  
董卿只是呜咽着，夹紧了缠着她腰身的长腿，不自觉缓缓地磨蹭她紧窄的腰身，变相地暴露着她的情动。  
紧身的牛仔裤限制了手指的运动，每一次的挺进换来的是腿间那处紧致并不满意地收缩。无奈，周涛只得暂时抽出手去脱某人的牛仔裤。突然失去了快感的某人明显有些“着急”了，难得顺从地褪下了遮蔽物，重新跨坐在她身上。  
内衣前扣被解开，这下董主播的身子彻底暴露在空气中，室内温度不算太高，隐隐约约有些冷。  
周涛似乎是感觉到了，火热的唇舌含住丰盈，细细地吮吸，换来的是某人无声的喘息。手掌往下一探，掌心再次触到的湿润比先前更甚，修长的指节借着润滑轻而易举地滑到了最深处，身上人瞬间便夹紧了她的腰身，双臂环上了她的颈，细碎的轻吟在她的耳边回响，听得人心肝儿都在颤。  
她使坏似地加快了手上的动作，一下退到最外面又一下挺进到最深处，被“欺负”的某人自然是不乐意的，但此时她也只能用言语回击到诸如“混蛋”“讨厌”“过分”之类的话语。  
近几十下的“使坏”之后，董卿开始在她耳边哭唧唧地求饶，她淡淡一笑便直接送到深处触到一点凸起，白晃晃的大腿再次夹紧了她的腰身，手指在体内被紧密快速吸吮……  
高潮过后，周涛用另一只手拥着她，在她体内的指节缓缓退出，带出一波晶莹甜腻的液体，悉数隐在了周涛的睡裤上。已经泄了气的某人靠在她的肩头，还在轻轻地喘息。  
她拦腰抱起身上还沾有细密汗珠的董卿往浴室走，嘴角不经意地上扬。  
从那以后起的一个月，每天都有一束花准时送到裤衩台董卿老师的办公桌上。


End file.
